List of Advanced Abilities
Advanced abilities are stronger forms of regular powers. Heroes get these advancements when they use their power a lot and it grows into something new. They can also be upgraded by other powers like Power Augmentation, Self-Power Augmentation and Superpower Evolution. *'Advanced Electrokinesis -' Advancement of Electric Manipulation. This ability allows you manipulate electrical energy in living beings and control subatomic particles in matter. *'Advanced Empathy -' Advancement of Empathy. This power lets you control all emotions of a person. It is sort of like Thought Projection. *'Advanced Pyrogenism -'''Advancement of Fire Generation. This power lets you throw a beam or strong blast of fire. This power is very dangerous and it mostly starts wildfires. *'Advanced Power Replication -''' Advancement of Power Replication. When a power is copied, not only do you gain an understanding of how it works, but you can also upgrade it to its full potential. An example would be you replicate Telepathy and it upgrades to perfect Cosmic Telepathy. *'Advanced Astral Projection -' Advancement of Astral Projection. This ability allows you to project anywhere in the world and have more than one Astral Projection. *'Advanced Cloning -' This extremely rare ability will not grow from regular Replication, it is a whole new power. This ability allows you to regularly clone but each of the clones will possess a different power. *'Advanced Telepathy' - Advancement of Telepathy. This power allows you to project thoughts into someone else's mind. It is sort of like a cerebral Persuasion. The user can also read thousands of minds from thousands of miles away. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis -' Advancement of Fire Manipulation. Can burn something from the inside. May make the person, place or, thing explode. *'Advanced Hydrokinesis' - Advancement of Water Manipulation. This power allows you to control the oceans and huge bodies of water affecting the balance in the world. They may gain Weather Manipulation as most parts of the world deal with water. The power may even grant the users to control water from a place even though they aren't there. *'Advanced Shapeshifting' - Advancedment of Shapeshifting. The user can change physically, emotionally, personality, spiritually and mentally. *'Advanced Speed' - Advancement of Super Speed. The user can run so fast that they can be anywhere in time or space. *'Advanced Reactive Adaptation' - Advancement of Reactive Adaptation. When the user gains an ability to react to something they upgrade the ability to it's full potential e.g. if being shot the user will not just gain dermal armor, they will gain indestructible dermal armor. *'Advanced Energy Absorption' - Advancement of Energy Absorption. The user can absorb any and all types of energy, including ambient light, small sounds like voices and even life energy. The user also has an unlimited storage capacity and they might even be able to convert matter into energy and absorb it. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Advancement of Telekinesis. The user can manipulate molecules, atoms, and even Subatomic particles. They can also manipulate enormous objects like planets. They have the ability to manipulate thousands of objects simultaneously from thousands of miles away. *'Advanced Phasing' - Advancement of Phasing. The user can phase into different dimensions by making their body experience a phase shift. They can also cause the molecules of anything they phase through to fall apart. *'Advanced Size Manipulation' - Advancement of Size Manipulation. The user can grow or shrink to such a magnitude that they are no longer part of this dimension. *'Advanced Restatukinesis' - Advancement of Matter State Manipulation. The user can access sub-phases such as semi-solid, jelly and crystal. Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Powers by type Category:Lists